


Metal Roses

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Artist Sugawara Koushi, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Koushi repeated in his head that that laugh was fake, forced, a part of Tooru’s social image.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	Metal Roses

Koushi watched Tooru smile graciously and accept the presents and baked treats that the horde of women was offering him- practically throwing at him. Some of the more shy girls were shoved to the outskirts of the mass by the bolder, more desperate, more  _ irritating _ women. 

Koushi narrowed his eyes as some tall, curvy ravenette reached out to flirtatiously boop Tooru’s nose, to which the brunette responded with an effortless, tinkling laugh.

Koushi repeated in his head that that laugh was  _ fake, _ forced, a part of Tooru’s social image. He repeated in his head that it wasn't him responding to the flirting. She wasn't having a real effect on him, like his smile and laugh made it seem.

He reminded himself that Tooru wasn’t even  _ attracted  _ to women. He chided himself for getting jealous, feeling any sense of inferiority, when in only a few minutes Tooru would politely break from that fucking crowd and sit next to him; in only a few minutes Tooru would be giving him a genuine smile, maybe a laugh or a giggle- or maybe even an adorable blush.

Maybe a devious, teasing smirk that showed a side of him those girls would never see. 

A jealous sneer, maybe, if Koushi decided to mention Daichi or Semi.

But all of this was hard to keep in mind when all of these girls fawning over  _ Koushi’s  _ boyfriend didn’t know that Tooru was, well,  _ Koushi’s boyfriend.  _

They all thought that they had a chance with the beautiful, talented, perfect Tooru Oikawa.

There were two things wrong with that. One, they absolutely did  _ not _ have a chance with him, if Koushi had anything to say or do about it. Two, they were in love with a fucking character, an act.

They didn’t know that Tooru sometimes cracks under all the pressure he’s forced under. They didn’t know about how sometimes Tooru will have nightmares, wake up with a scream crying, and call Koushi.

They don’t know about the cocky side of Tooru, who knows  _ exactly _ how great he is, who sometimes feels entitled to more than he deserves. (Though in Koushi's opinion, he deserves everything). 

Those girls don’t know about Tooru’s adorable, annoying, childish whiny voice when he doesn’t get what he wants.

They don’t know the extent to how hard he works. They think he’s just  _ like  _ this, beautiful and powerful and captivating, talented and awe-provoking. They think he was just  _ born _ this way. (He absolutely was not. He worked and he worked damn  _ hard _ to get to where he was- he's still working hard to get farther. Sometimes dangerously hard, but Koushi was always there to bring him down from the headspace that he  _ must. Keep. Working. Harder.  _

And most importantly, they think that he belongs to  _ them.  _

Koushi wants nothing more than to walk over to them, slap their filthy, wanting hands off of  _ his  _ boyfriend, and grab him by the face and pull his lips down to Koushi’s.

The silver-haired looks away from his spot on the picnic table, chin in his hand. He knows that he’s either pouting or scowling- neither very attractive, in his own opinion- but he can’t bring himself to care.

He’s too busy throwing a pity party. 

A soft gust of wind ruffles his hair, and the leaves above him shivered gently. The grass below the wooden table was a pretty green, and the sky a similar blue. 

It was all too serene, a contradiction to what was going on inside of his head, he thought as he turned his attention back down to the sketchbook on the table. He had been trying to draw a flower, something simple but detailed, but he was much too  _ jealous  _ right now to draw anything so fragile.

_ A hickey,  _ Koushi thought as his vision was once again pulled to his boyfriend and his mob of fans.  _ That’s what he needs. A big, dark hickey on his throat, for all of those sluts to see. Like a signature, so they know that he’s  _ mine. 

Koushi shook his head, dispelling his possessive thoughts. It was only for another year, anyways. Then Tooru would be completely free from his family. He’d have a degree, a place on a national team, hopefully, he’d have a steady income of his own.

A life of his own, with Koushi proudly in it. 

And Koushi was nothing if not patient and supportive- he could wait.

It just wasn’t easy. It would be worth it-  _ so  _ worth it, but not easy. Koushi was good at finding worth in small things, high school had taught him such, but he was also good at comparing himself to others.

Despite the fact that these women were, well,  _ women,  _ and therefore had no chance with Tooru (not that Tooru could ever tell them such), Koushi couldn’t help but notice their beauty. Their talent. 

Most of them could bake, always bringing Tooru little sugar cookies and home-made chocolates. Koushi once messed up boxed brownies.

Most of them had a way with words. They would write elegant and sweet little notes and letters for Tooru, with pretty cursive handwriting and creative rhymes in their poems. 

Koushi could write 5k word essays filled with transitions like  _ furthermore, conversely,  _ and  _ in view of.  _ Romantic poems and heartfelt sentences? Not so much. He’d tried, once, for Valentine’s day. It ended up sounding like an essay that wouldn’t even count for a percentage of your grade.

And finally, the last major thing Koushi had gathered about these girls besides the roaring fact that these were the people Tooru’s parents wanted him with, was that they were all studying for reasonable degrees. Marine Biology, Law, medicine,  _ not _ a flimsy art degree that according to most people wouldn’t get him  _ anywhere.  _ Probably wouldn’t get him far, but he loved doing it, and he wouldn’t mind continuing to work at his friend’s bakery for a while, either. 

Koushi caught Tooru’s eye, and he quickly tried to scour up a greeting smile. He didn’t know if he succeeded, but judging by Tooru’s raised eyebrow, he didn’t. Koushi raised his own eyebrow in return, in annoyance, even though he was trying to stifle the emotion. Tooru couldn’t help the girls, how attractive and attention-grabbing he was. How wanted. It’s just the way he is. Magnetic and captivating, attention-seeking and attention-grabbing.

Koushi let out a huff, mentally karate-chopping himself. Too much negativity was going on, and-

“Kou-chan!”

“O-oh! Tooru, when did you-” Koushi looked where Tooru was previously surrounded, now seeing nothing but the brick wall of the side of the school. He twisted his body so he could face his boyfriend, who was now directly behind where he was sitting.

“You didn’t even notice me walking over here? How rude,” Tooru mocked a pout, then brushed a strand of Koushi’s hair behind his ear. Koushi almost blushed, but his previous thoughts stunted it. He did lean into Tooru’s hand, however, craving his warmth and comfort. He almost always forgot about his insecurities around Tooru.

“You must have been pretty deep in your head, huh, Kou-chan?” Tooru asked, pulling his hand away and sitting down. Koushi didn’t miss how Tooru looked around to see if anyone had seen their little moment, and Tooru didn’t miss how Koushi’s eyebrows pinched because of it.

“Mhm. How’d you manage to untangle yourself from your adoring fans?” Koushi tried to keep his voice light and teasing. Once again, Tooru’s raised eyebrow told him he didn’t succeed.

“Aw, was my adorable little Kou-chan jealous? That’s so cute!” If they were alone, if there weren’t several other students strewn about around them, in the grass studying or walking by in a group, Tooru’s words would have been paired with draping across Koushi, pinching or kissing his cheek.

Koushi wasn’t mad about it- really, he wasn’t. He just got annoyed, sometimes, seeing this couple or that full on making out against the wall, holding hands or resting against each other, all while his boyfriend was getting flirted with- and maybe flirting a little back, as was part of his personality- by women much more worthy of him than he.

He knew that if he could just kiss Tooru, lovingly and on the lips, in front of all of those women, most of them would leave his boyfriend alone. And if not, Koushi could finally rightfully get a little jealous and do something about it, so that those women to  _ fuck off. _

Koushi tried to form teasing, playful words such as  _ you wish  _ or  _ and just what is there to be jealous of?  _ Instead, all that came out was a slightly irritated sounding, “And what if I was?”

“Then I’d say that you have no reason to be,” Tooru said matter-of-factly, and grabbed Koushi’s sketchbook. “Why’s this rose made of  _ metal?”  _

Koushi watched a small gust of wind fly through Tooru’s hair, ruffling the perfect waves before making the corners of the sketchbook in the brunette’s hands flutter. 

  
  



End file.
